Her silver angel
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Ruka and Zero are secretly in a relationship and they love each other very much. What will happen when a few other vampires notice our violet eyed hunter? Will Zero and Ruka be able to stay together? Yuri Lesbians fem!Zero RukaxZero Ruka x Zero gender bending warning! Attempted rape happens in this fanfic!
1. She keeps me warm

**So I was scrolling through fanfiction one night when a thought struck me,** ** _there is hardly any decent lesbian fiction on this website!_** **So I thought I'd just go and throw this out into the waters, see if anyone likes it. By the way I also thought this would be a pretty interesting ship.**

 **-sSs-**

The deafening squees of the night class's fan girl's raged through the school as Yuki tried to hold back the raging stampede of female students. _'Where's Zero!?'_ Yuki thought in desperation as she blared her whistle, trying to force the mindless students back as much as she could.

Finally, Zero appeared and, at least to the panting Yuki, looked like an angel changing the tides of a war. Honestly Yuki could have glomped Zero right there like the fan girls tried to do with the night class, if it weren't for her nearly collapsing from exhaustion. With one well-aimed glare from her lavender eye's the white haired hunter had the crowd settled into two sides, leaving a path for the night class to get to their classes (Though the students were still screeching like banshees she noticed).

Wiping a drop of sweat from her brow she stepped back a few steps until she was standing right in front of one of the crowds, making sure no one tried to get past her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed, trying to avoid giving the leach prince a dirty look and in return a pair of thankful coffee brown eyes connected with her lavender ones, working a tender smile onto the white haired hunter's face. Some of the fan girls noticed and squeed at the cute expression on the hunter's face, although Zero didn't notice them through the crowd of vampire worshiping fan girls making the exact same sounds.

While the night class left for their classes Zero and Yuki quickly got to work escorting all the female (and the rare male) students back to their dorms, making sure nobody followed the night class. Zero breathed out a sigh from her nose and closed her eye's for a second as she left Yuki with the girl students and walked the boys back to their own dorm, she could just imagine her bed waiting in her room, looking oh so comfortable, she really should have slept in class today, but that irritating teacher was there today and wouldn't allow her even a second to doze off.

 **-sSs-**

Zero would have slammed her room's door open if Yuki wasn't sleeping across the hall, taking her shoes, jacket, socks and skirt off while hobbling over to her bed, leaving her dress shirt on as a make shift night gown. She nearly cried in happiness when her head hit her pillow and she instantly clocked out.

 **-sSs-**

The crisp night air fluttered through Zero's long white hair as she walked around the school's grounds making sure none of the student's were outside at night, trying to see their beloved vampires. Zero sighed at this thought, even if they didn't know the night class were vampires, was it really that irresistible to not see them every night?

The grass crunched behind her and she looked up from her spot leaning against a tree, at first reaching for the bloody rose until she saw who it was, smiling softly instead.

"Hello Ruka" She got up and walked over to her (secret) girlfriend, pecking her on the lips and embracing her, showing a side to her that most didn't have the chance to see. A softer, kinder side that was hidden behind her sharp and sometimes hotheaded personality, a side she had only shown a hand full of people in her lifetime.

The taller girl's smile widened slightly and she wrapped her arm's around the silver haired girl's waist. "Hello Zero" It had taken the two a long time to get to first name basis, mostly because the side's they were born into weren't known for being nice to each other, but the two had developed a relationship that would have, in any other situation with any other two people, never worked out.

Ruka was glad that she had gotten to know her lavender eyed angel, under the layers of bitterness and snark was a very nice person, hardened from unfortunate events that had occurred in her life.

The hunter had a subconscious need to physically touch those that were close to her, her family having crumbled in one single night had affected her more than she would ever be able to understand. Sometimes the huntress would just hold her in her arm's, assuring herself that Ruka wouldn't disappear too.

"Would you like to go back to your room? I think Yuki will be able to handle herself tonight" Ruka said with a tender smile, honestly if Kaname sama didn't love the girl as much as he did Ruka would have treated her much more coldly than she already did.

"Okay" Zero answered smiling back at her vampire, holding her hand and walking back to her dorm. With their agility and skill they could and would enter through her window, only to not risk any of the other students seeing Ruka.

As they jumped through her open window and closed it, Ruka lead her over to the bed and sat them both down on it, quickly enveloping her silver angel in a passionate kiss, bursting with love. Zero kissed back with just as much passion and both would have been content if time were to freeze right then, leaving the two in this single moment.

A sharp gasp came from Zero as she felt her blood lust surge, finally reacting to the proximity of the noble vampire in her embrace. Ruka stared down at her huntress with a sad but knowing look. "Here, drink my blood, I don't think any vampires are close enough to catch it's scent." Ruka said as she bunched her hair behind her head, revealing her neck to the aching ex human.

Zero tried to push against Ruka's chest in a futile attempt to get away from the blonde. "N-no. . .I don't want to hurt you. . .not like I've already done to Yuki. . ." Even the slight action of pushing against Ruka let out another surge of the blood lust, staining the huntress's lavender eye's red. "P-please. . .get away. . ." Tears were trailing down her cheeks as her weakened struggles continued even through the pain of blood lust pulsing through her. She groaned in pain finally stopped pushing, looking down to her bed sheet's in shame.

"I'm a monster. . .I don't deserve you. . ." The huntress gasped out in ragged sobs, still trying to hold to hunger in.

Ruka's eye's widened in hurt from that remark, the beautiful silver angel she thanked for every day could still not see how perfect she truly was. She wrapped Zero in her arm's and pushed her chin up to looked into her coffee brown eye's. "Please Zero. . .never think that you are a monster. . .I love you and I know how much this is hurting you. Please drink my blood, I won't think any lower of you for it. . ." Ruka said while gazing into the tearful lavender eye's that held so much sadness, so much remorse and guilt for something she couldn't help.

"O. . .okay. . " The huntress quickly wiped her tears away and looked back into the brown orb's that belonged to her lover, all she could ever see in them no matter how hard she looked was lover, happiness for being with her, and she knew Ruka would never lie, especially to her.

Zero's lavender orbs left to coffee brown one's and trailed down to their owner's neck, her vampire mind noting the deep pulses of blood running through it's vein's. Her mouth slowly and hesitantly edged toward the pale column and finally when her lip's met it they flexed slightly, immediately finding the pulse bringing the life force to it's carrier's brain, and slowly her fangs sank into it, marveling at the wonderful taste that flowed into her mouth. She felt Ruka's arm's tightened around her waist slightly, she immediately felt guilt for what she had been thinking. This was the older vampire's first time at being feed from and of course she would find it a little painful.

The huntress drank only as much as she needed and slowly ran her tongue over the bite mark, encouraging it to heal faster although a vampire's healing ability was faster than any human she could think of. Zero removed her mouth from her lover's neck and looked nervously up at her eye's, expecting to find a hate filled glare but instead finding a pleasant smile running across the blonde's face.

"It's okay Zero. . .It's okay. . ." Ruka answered the unasked question and enveloped the huntress in a hug, from both love and slight light headedness. They both layed down on the bed into each other's arm's and stayed that way until it was nearly morning, in which Ruka had to leave before the female students awoke. She was sent away with a heart felt "Thank you. . ." and deep loving kiss from the silver haired vampire, finding herself smiling at the fact she was able to help the nearly broken angel.

 **-sSs-**

 **Well that's the first (and maybe only) chapter! I still haven't decided if this will be a oneshot or not, but if I decide it will be I'll put it on the summary so you can see for yourself. Honestly I don't think there's enough fanfiction for fem Zero :(**

 **Anyway please reveiw! Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


	2. A fateful encounter

As Zero walked through the school halls to her first class she couldn't help but feel a little less tired than she had been felling lately, at this thought she felt a pang of guilt run through her heart. She was feeling better because she had _taken_ Ruka's blood like the leech she was. But a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Ruka also lived like this, and had willingly given her blood to Zero. She had a feeling that that little voice had only come around when Ruka came into her life.

As she entered the class room the teacher gave her a scolding look, although technically she had entered before the bell rang it was only a second before, she defiantly looked back into the teacher's eyes before walking over to her seat.

Her seat was in the back to her right, no one sat next to her and no one sat in front of her, Zero was an island, so similar to the night class that people couldn't help but treat her like she was special, like they didn't deserve to sit next to her. She sat down in her seat and ignored the glances that the male students gave her, she had never truly been attracted to the other sex and it only made her feel annoyed to be looked at with such lustful gazes.

"Okay, class turn your books to page 253-" The teacher's monotone drawl fading into the background as Zero's mind faded into thought, she glanced down at Yuki and her eye's softened slightly, the brown haired girl was trying her hardest to pay attention to the teacher's drawling but she was so tired, Zero decided she would try to help Yuki with her classes the next time she could. No matter how kindhearted the girl was she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and had trouble understanding the classes she was assigned to, where Zero didn't even have to pay attention to know what she had to do afterwards.

Zero gazed out through the window and let herself daydream as the classes dragged on, she only hoped the class would be out soon so she could go see White Lily, she hadn't seen the mare in a few days and the mare would definitely be feeling lonely soon.

 **-sSs-**

The silver, almost white, ribbons of Zero's hair fluttered through the ripples of air as she walked to White lily's stable, feeling the mare's gaze that, to anybody else, would feel extremely unnerving. As she entered the stable the white horse trotted over to her and layed her rather large head on the ex human's shoulder, making the silverette's knees buckle.

White lily looked down upon the huntress with a glare (Well as much of a glare as a horse could give) and promptly neighed into the girl's face, as if saying 'Why did you leave me alone for four days?! I got bored!' and wandered over to graze on the hay in her stable, basically giving the ex human the silent treatment.

Zero sighed and walked over to the bundle of hay and patter the mare's neck.

"I'm just going to nap here for a while okay, girl?" She said as she rested against the hay and drifted into the hazy world of dreams.

 **-sSs-**

 _Zero was walking through the school ground's, making sure none of the students had left their room's. She was actually in heat **(1)** at the moment and was barely standing up straight, her thought's were shrouded in a thick sense of haze. Although since she had hunter's blood running through her vein's (That enabled her from showing weakness in dangerous situations, which a school full of vampires was) she wasn't showing many symptoms to being in heat, although she still had a moderate blush on her cheeks and, if you were paying attention, a slight haze growing over her eye's._

 _In reality she was feeling very weak at the moment, in fact, if she were attacked at this very moment that would probably be her death, fortunately no one could see that at the moment._

 _She just wanted to **sleep**. Zero leaned against a tree that was near her and just stood still for a moment, breathing, trying to catch her breath. She would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sound of twigs snapping and grass crunching under the weight of an unknown person. The huntress cracked her eye's open to see a noble vampire walking up to her, with a leering, lust filled expression fitted across his face. It was obvious he could smell the sweet perfume of a fertile un-mated vampire surrounding her. He stalked towards her and pushed against the tree she was resting on. _

_In the back of her haze filled mind she was screaming at herself to get up and **run** , it was obvious what he would do with her if she didn't get away. In a half conscious response the huntress whimpered quietly, giving a weak push against the taller and, at the moment, stronger vampire's chest, clenching her eye's shut._

 _All she got as a reply was a deep chuckle as the male nudged her head back a little, pulling away the hair covering her slim, pale neck. A husky half-choked gasp pulled it's way past her lip's as Zero tried once again to push the vampire away._

 _"P-please. . .no. . ." The pale girl mumbled past heavy feeling lips, looking up into the male's blue, lust filled gaze. In response she felt the sharp pin pricks of vampire fangs against her neck and clenched her eye's shut, waiting for the searing pain of being drank from to enter her body._

 _But it never came. The pressure from the male's grip disappeared and Zero slumped against the tree, sliding down to it's base. She hardly had the energy to crack her eye's open, but when she did she saw a female with cream brown hair, yelling at a stunned male on the ground, subconsciously she noted the dry, earthy and slightly bitter scent of coffee coming off of the female. **'** **She must drink it a lot to have the scent follow her around'** Zero thought in passing._

 _Zero's eye's slid closed and soon enough she felt the warmth of someone holding her and carrying her, unlike the male Zero found herself snuggling closer to the female, feeling safe in her grasp._

 _She couldn't have known that this event would change her life entirely, making her reconsider her outlook on life and the things around her. But, of course, who could have?_

 **-sSs-**

 **1- In this story vampire's go into heat several times every year, just like animals.**

 **-sSs-**

 **Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please comment this chapter too! You honestly don't know how much it means to me :)**


	3. The white frustration

As Zero walked through the school halls to her first class she couldn't help but feel a little less tired than she had been felling lately, at this thought she felt a pang of guilt run through her heart. She was feeling better because she had _taken_ Ruka's blood like the leech she was. But a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Ruka also lived like this, and had willingly given her blood to Zero. She had a feeling that that little voice had only come around when Ruka came into her life.

As she entered the class room the teacher gave her a scolding look, although technically she had entered before the bell rang it was only a second before, she defiantly looked back into the teacher's eyes before walking over to her seat.

Her seat was in the back to her right, no one sat next to her and no one sat in front of her, Zero was an island, so similar to the night class that people couldn't help but treat her like she was special, like they didn't deserve to sit next to her. She sat down in her seat and ignored the glances that the male students gave her, she had never truly been attracted to the other sex and it only made her feel annoyed to be looked at with such lustful gazes.

"Okay, class turn your books to page 253-" The teacher's monotone drawl fading into the background as Zero's mind faded into thought, she glanced down at Yuki and her eye's softened slightly, the brown haired girl was trying her hardest to pay attention to the teacher's drawling but she was so tired, Zero decided she would try to help Yuki with her classes the next time she could. No matter how kindhearted the girl was she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and had trouble understanding the classes she was assigned to, where Zero didn't even have to pay attention to know what she had to do afterwards.

Zero gazed out through the window and let herself daydream as the classes dragged on, she only hoped the class would be out soon so she could go see White Lily, she hadn't seen the mare in a few days and the mare would definitely be feeling lonely soon.

 **-sSs-**

The silver, almost white, ribbons of Zero's hair fluttered through the ripples of air as she walked to White lily's stable, feeling the mare's gaze that, to anybody else, would feel extremely unnerving. As she entered the stable the white horse trotted over to her and layed her rather large head on the ex human's shoulder, making the silverette's knees buckle.

White lily looked down upon the huntress with a glare (Well as much of a glare as a horse could give) and promptly neighed into the girl's face, as if saying 'Why did you leave me alone for four days?! I got bored!' and wandered over to graze on the hay in her stable, basically giving the ex human the silent treatment.

Zero sighed and walked over to the bundle of hay and patter the mare's neck.

"I'm just going to nap here for a while okay, girl?" She said as she rested against the hay and drifted into the hazy world of dreams.

 **-sSs-**

 **(One year and two months ago)**

 _Zero was walking through the school ground's, making sure none of the students had left their room's. She was actually in heat **(1)** at the moment and was barely standing up straight, her thought's were shrouded in a thick sense of haze. Although since she had hunter's blood running through her vein's (That enabled her from showing weakness in dangerous situations, which a school full of vampires was) she wasn't showing many symptoms to being in heat, although she still had a moderate blush on her cheeks and, if you were paying attention, a slight haze growing over her eye's._

 _In reality she was feeling very weak at the moment, in fact, if she were attacked at this very moment that would probably be her death, fortunately no one could see that at the moment._

 _She just wanted to **sleep**. Zero leaned against a tree that was near her and just stood still for a moment, breathing, trying to catch her breath. She would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sound of twigs snapping and grass crunching under the weight of an unknown person. The huntress cracked her eye's open to see a noble vampire walking up to her, with a leering, lust filled expression fitted across his face. It was obvious he could smell the sweet perfume of a fertile un-mated vampire surrounding her. He stalked towards her and pushed against the tree she was resting on. _

_In the back of her haze filled mind she was screaming at herself to get up and **run** , it was obvious what he would do with her if she didn't get away. In a half conscious response the huntress whimpered quietly, giving a weak push against the taller and, at the moment, stronger vampire's chest, clenching her eye's shut._

 _All she got as a reply was a deep chuckle as the male nudged her head back a little, pulling away the hair covering her slim, pale neck. A husky half-choked gasp pulled it's way past her lip's as Zero tried once again to push the vampire away._

 _"P-please. . .no. . ." The pale girl mumbled past heavy feeling lips, looking up into the male's blue, lust filled gaze. In response she felt the sharp pin pricks of vampire fangs against her neck and clenched her eye's shut, waiting for the searing pain of being drank from to enter her body._

 _But it never came. The pressure from the male's grip disappeared and Zero slumped against the tree, sliding down to it's base. She hardly had the energy to crack her eye's open, but when she did she saw a female with cream brown hair, yelling at a stunned male on the ground, subconsciously she noted the dry, earthy and slightly bitter scent of coffee coming off of the female. **'** **She must drink it a lot to have the scent follow her around'** Zero thought in passing._

 _Zero's eye's slid closed and soon enough she felt the warmth of someone holding her and carrying her, unlike the male Zero found herself snuggling closer to the female, feeling safe in her grasp._

 _She couldn't have known that this event would change her life entirely, making her reconsider her outlook on life and the things around her. But, of course, who could have?_

 **-sSs-**

 **1- In this story vampire's go into heat several times every year, just like animals.**

 **-sSs-**

 **Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please comment this chapter too! You honestly don't know how much it means to me :)**


	4. A stormy day and a shadowy figure

**Chapter 4**

Rain loudly stormed around the area the cross academy inhabited and further past that, although because it was Saturday none of the students, night or day class, had to brave the violent thrashing rain. At the moment a certain prefect was enjoying her day off. Since the storm was so serious even the night class' fangirl's left their dorm building's to see the previously mentioned vampires. The night class had no reason to leave their spacious dorms and most of the nobles were passing their time in their dorm building, except one.

Ruka and her were snuggling under the covers in her room at cross' house, since both the headmaster and Yuki knew of their relationship. The violet eyed girl reading one of her books and the blonde one warming herself over her third cup of coffee, which the hunter had prepared herself, to Ruka Zero made the absolute best coffee she had ever tasted and she had had professionals specifically hired for the purpose of making her addiction driven drink.

Both the hot coffee and the body heat radiated from the quietly reading hunter made her as comfortable and happy as she could possibly be, a serene smile soothing onto her face.

"What book are you reading today?" The noble vampire asked before she took a long, quiet sip from her mug of coffee.

The silver haired hunter took a second to finish the paragraph she was reading and looked up at her partner, snuggling further into the blondes embrace.

"The count of monte cristo. This will be my third time of reading it, although I keep finding new ways to enjoy it's story and characters. . ." The girl trailed off and shifted, pecking the female vampire before getting out of the bed, eliciting a whine of protest from her lover.

"Come on, you have to get up now. Cross is sending me into town to run errands, Yuki's sick with the flu and you can't sleep here 'cause the night class will notice." Zero said as she dogeared the book and placed it on her bedside table. Honestly, if Ruka hadn't been chugging down coffee like she had been she would have been sleeping like a log and the hunter knew this.

"Okay then, Zero" Ruka sighed as she got out of the hunter's bed and put on her clothes (Since they had been sitting there with their dress shirts as pajamas). In truth she actually was pretty tired but she had wanted to spend as much time as she could with Zero on the silverette's day off, the two never seemed to have enough time to spend together and that saddened the blonde.

The two partners embraced each other for a short while before parting, saying their goodbye's and leaving, Ruka exiting out of the window and Zero through the door.

 **-sSs-**

Zero looked down at her grocery list before going back to walking through the town's produce store's isle's. She was honestly just dawdling so she didn't have to go back to the academy through the storm, even though she got a car ride here she still had to walk through the rain for a significant amount of time, specifically enough time for both her hair and clothes to be thoroughly drenched and leaving her shivering. She would still have to take the bus back to the academy though, and the next one wasn't due for an hour so she didn't see much reason to rush.

She was the only one, other than the lady behind the counter, in the store at the moment and she didn't need to question why. Who the hell in their right mind's would decide to go shopping in this typhoon?

 _'Let's see. . .We still have to get potatoes, celery, chicken_ _, onions and carrots. . .'_ She wondered what she could cook with these ingredients, because no matter how much he begged her Zero would _not_ allow Cross to cook tonight, or ever again. _'We already have a school full of vampires to deal with'_ She thought _'I'm not going to unleash this monster out into the world.'_

Then, an idea hit her and she walked to the front of the store, approaching the female employee behind the counter (That looked bored out of her mind).

"Excuse me, could you please tell me if you sell any type of cooking stock?" Zero asked with a slight smile, looking nothing like the bad ass vampire huntress that she actually was.

The woman snapped out of her boredom purgatory, looking absolutely ecstatic to be doing _something._ "Yes ma'am, I'll show you to the isle with the food stocks and other pre-sealed food items!" She said with a bright smile.

Zero, slightly surprised at the amount of enthusiasm that the woman walked with, followed her through the isles.

"Here they are, miss! If you need anything else shown _please_ ask me, I'll where it is!" She said with a desperate look, Zero remembered seeing the stores time table outside and winced at the fact the that the store was still meant to be open for _four_ more hours. It was times like these that she would have liked to recommend the employee bring a book with her but she probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Of course, thank you for the help." She said with a slight smile. Zero looked up at the shelves and found what she was looking for, chicken stock, the key item she needed for making tonight's dinner. With a glance out of the window she was happy to see the storm had calmed down a lot and was now a normal sized rain shower.

 **-sSs-**

He watched as the girl left the store, carrying groceries and an umbrella to keep herself dry. He watched as she sat down at the bus stop, the cold weather dusting a faded blush upon her powder pale cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous and was just like the one before her, he could not wait to have her in his grasp.

The shadows covered his figure and the loud rain hid his crazy breathy laughs, which came from a sick, demented and sadistic grin.

Oh, yes. She was his to hold and keep. With her moon kissed hair and her snow like skin he could not help but want her.

And what he wanted. He _took._

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! And can you guess what Zero's making? Anyway I just want to thank all you guys for sticking with me for this long and tolerating my horrible writing.**

 **Anyway please reveiw! It motivates me to keep writing!**


	5. Author's note (Very important)

**Author's note**

 **Hi everybody. I know you probably don't like it when the space of a whole chapter is taken up by an author's note but this is pretty important for the story, so I really couldn't help it, considering you might not have noticed it if it was at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to rewrite this story, I won't delete this version just in case some of you out there like it. This is basically the reason I've decided to rewrite it while it only has a couple chapters on it.**

 **I've already written a first chapter for the rewritten version and I find it to be much more decent than this one. To be frank I noticed I hadn't written Zero well and the only personality Ruka had was that she liked coffee. The story was bland and obviously wasn't going anywhere and I thought I could do better than this. So, sorry if you wanted this one to continue but I'll tell you a few things about the rewritten version and you can see if you'd like it.**

 **-Zero and Ruka are not yet a couple in the rewritten version. That was a key point of character development that I threw away and I've decided the story would have been better with it.**

 **-It's longer. I'm not saying all the chapters will be huge but the first one is over 2000 word count and that's a first for me and I'm kind of proud of it.**

 **-That's basically it.**

 **Anyway, sorry again but I really just didn't want to keep writing this and I feel I can do better.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
